Losing Control
by Veasse
Summary: Desperate to get caught up on his mission, Zim makes a deal with a new ally, by time he realizes his mistake, this 'ally' has already taken control over his body. How can Zim find help without his 'minion' discovering? And who would help him?
1. Making The Deal

"And that, class, is what puberty is. It will become the downfall of the human race. So you better get used to it." Concluded Miss Bitters in her usual endless drone, "Are there any questions?"

Only one hand dared ascend above the sea of student heads; Miss Bitters growled irritated with whom risked questioning her teachings. Alas, the school board forced her to tolerate such foolishness, so she permitted the student to state his inquiry, "Yes, Dib?"

"I noticed that you said that all human children go through puberty, well Zim's been here for four years, how come he hasn't grown since he arrived? Huh?" At this point Dib had jumped out of his desk and was pointing an accusatory finger at the little green boy. "This is proof that Zim really is an alien! Just look at him! If he was human he should've at least grown a little! And his voice should've gotten deeper too!"

Many of the classmates began murmuring at this as well as shooting the disguised Irken shifty glances not even attempting to conceal their pointing and whispers. Panicked Zim jumped to his feet and shrieked "LIES! It's—uh—part of my skin condition!" Unfortunately for him, though, his voice squeaked on the word 'part', which sent the whole class into hysteric fits of laughter. Well, all but the teacher, and Dib, who has a smug look of victory plastered on his face.

Finally the bell rang, and Miss Bitters barked orders to the students in a menacing fashion. "Silence! It is lunchtime, GO NOW! If any of you return late then you will spend the next ten years cleaning the school bathrooms."

With that, the class left with great haste to escape the confines of the learning chamber.

Afternoon came all to slowly for Zim, but when the last bell rang, Zim was the first one out as he rapidly walked back to the base. This day, he was plagued by visions of himself suspended in some preservative lime green liquid as filthy Earth monkeys danced in celebration out side of his container. The news crew were crowding around this one scientist, one reporter inquired greedily, "How did you discover the space monster?" And the scientist chuckled knowingly, responding all too casually, "Well, I noticed that he still had not gone through puberty."

Instantly Zim flashed back into reality; he shuddered at the mental images, praying that _that_ would never occur. In silence he pondered for another ingenious plan that would help him fit in. It was true, everyone, with exception of himself, had matured even slightly over the years. Dib for instance, had gone on a small growth spurt since they met; his voice had dropped half an octave and it had lost some of it's irritating screechiness. Indeed, something must be done about this maturity problem before it blows his cover and ruins the mission! But how? How is it possible that he could make himself grow taller?

Abruptly his tiny robot minion, who was cleverly cloaked as a dog, tackled him to the paved sidewalk. "Master! You've got a visitor!"

Zim was back on his feet in a heartbeat, "Visitors?! And you let them inside GIR?!" The green pup grinned idiotically, "Yes!"

"Do you know what that means?!" The invader didn't give the robot time to answer before screeching on, "It means that our mission is in jeopardy! How can you let the likes of these Earth-stinks into our base?!"

At this GIR merely shrugged. "The visitors are not humans though Master!" Zim perked noticeably, "Was it the Tallest?"

"Um.....—" GIR gave his best thoughtful face "—No."

"Then who was it?"

"I dunno!"

Zim smacked his forehead at the SIR unit's oblivious nature before rushing to his house and darting inside. Upon entering, he was met by what seemed like an apparition, its cyan aura glowing hypnotically. The little Irken strained to see the true form of the flickering light, yet his attempt was met with failure. Finally, he managed to speak. "Who are you?"

"I am—"

"Who are YOU?"

"I am—"

"WHO ARE YOU!"

"SILENCE! I am Metrophilia, one of the few survivors of an extinct race." The feminine voice of the glow supplied. Zim's face was contorted by his confusion. "But if your race is extinct, then how are you here?"

"Uh..... That's not important right now. What is important is that I sensed that you are on a top-secret mission to gain your leaders' respect, yes?"

"How'd you know about my mission?" He gasped and pointed at the glow accusingly, "SPIES!!!"

"No! I am no spy! I've come to help you!" At the glows words Zim paused in his actions which would've consist of knocking the glow unconscious. "And what would you expect to do to 'help' me? I am one of the Irken elite! I need no one!"

"What if I said that I could stimulate your PAK to make you get taller so that you'd get your Tallests' attention?" The light inquired, a hint of slyness in her voice. The alien considered it, "Very well, I will listen to your plans. And if they are good, then we have a deal. If not, you can be certain that their would be one less of your species tonight."

A few hours later, a random brown haired, brown eyed girl around 11 years of age strolled carelessly down the side walk, while licking her vanilla chocolate chip ice cream along the way. She wouldn't have noticed the strange green deformed looking house, had its insides not sprung into action as she passed. There was a flashing light emitting from the room's windows along with the sound of zapping that can only be caused by electricity. One of the house's residents wailed in pain, and suddenly, the commotion ceased except for the lone gleeful cry from another resident. "Master! You're smoking!"

With that, the little girl hastened, and left the mysterious house far behind.


	2. Blending In

Zim awoke groggily, but somehow, he felt different. As he struggled to get up his electronic companion cheered, "Master! You're awake! I'm gonna watch the Scary Monkey Show!"

The tiny Irken moaned and concluded his attempts by standing, "What time is it GIR?" The robot giggled, "It's—! Wait..... I dunno?"

Zim sighed and made his way to the closest clock, which flashed 7:04am. "It's seven? I'll be late for Skool! I haven't even get my disguise on yet!"

Don't worry Zim, I've already taken care of that, go look in the mirror and give your opinion.

"What? Who are you? Where are you?" GIR gave Zim a strange look, but dismissed his strange behavior, "Master, don't you r'member? I'm GIR, and where at our home base on Earth. 'Member Master?"

Don't talk aloud! We can talk mentally to each other. This Metrophillia, remember we had a deal?

"But—"

Shush! Just think it! If you go around talking to me aloud people would think you've gone insane. That will ruin your mission.

'Alright! Alright! How'd you get in my head anyway?'

I'm not in your head, I'm—

'Yes, you are. You're in my head. Admit it! You can't outsmart an Irken fool!'

You know you just insulted yourself?

'No I didn't!'

Yes you did! You just said that I 'can't outsmart and Irken fool', if you wanted to say I was the fool, you should've phrased it "You can't outsmart an Irken, fool!"

'What's the difference?'

You left out a comma.

'Now you're avoiding my question, how'd you get in my head?!'

I'M NOT IN YOUR HEAD! One of the things we have to work on is your listening problem.

'But I don't have a—'

SILENCE! Now listen carefully, Zim.

'But—' He mentally fumed, 'Fine! Go on.'

Last night I converted my form so I could stimulate your growing process, I've updated your disguise so no other humans as smart as the Dib will work out who you really are. Now all we need to complete the upgrade is to find a way to deepen you voice so you sound more mature.

'I have the equipment to do that.'

Also, you're not going to school today Zim. To get the chance to rule, you must become popular, and to be popular you have to look and act like a normal human, and to look human, you must have human clothes.

'What? I, one of the mighty Irken elite in HUMAN CLOTHES? Never!'

As an Irken elite don't you have rules about this thing?

'Yes.'

Recite the Irken Invaders' Code #1045.

'All invaders must conceal their true identity by acting and appearing the way the normal specimen of their planet would.'

Oh Zim, I think your laws are with my decision.

'Fine, just because I have to blend in though.' As this whole conversation was taking place, Zim was slowly rummaging the base for a mirror. With his latest statement, he found one, and almost dropped it when he saw himself.

"Whoa—"

Zim....

'I mean, whoa. That's me? That's really me?

Yes, Zim, it's you.

'I look like a human! And I've grown. I look a little over five feet tall! How is that possible?!'

I have my ways. Now, you said that you already have equipment to make you sound, well, older?

'Yes, yes I do.'

Zim wasn't in class today, and Dib was wisely suspicious. But, before he could go spy on the little alien, and hopefully learn of his plan, he needed to go to the mall to pick up the alien capture equipment that he order through the paranormal studies store.

He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, when—BAM! He walked straight into somebody. "Sorry! I should've been looking at where I was—"

He cut his sentence off as he saw the face of the victim. He looked like the human twin of Zim in his disguise! If it hadn't been due to the fact that he didn't have the 'skin condition' and was taller than Zim, he would've accused the boy of being the Irken!

"What are you looking at D—?" He even sounded like Zim! Well, his voice was a little deeper and wasn't as scratchy as the invader's was. Other than that, the resemblance was remarkable! But what was the stranger about to say? It almost sounded as if he was going to call him by his name! "Sorry! Uh—I've got to go!"

Quickly he hurried around the corner, peering discreetly back around at the stranger, who quickly left without looking back.


End file.
